


The Mole Rat Conspiracy

by RaggedPaperBacks



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lucky sole survivor, Mentions of drugs, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggedPaperBacks/pseuds/RaggedPaperBacks
Summary: Hancock has a rare moment of relative sobriety and a question that wants an answer.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 33





	The Mole Rat Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot. This is based on a storyline where the sole survivor's main attribute is luck, hence the name Felicity.

Hancock had been fully prepared to accept life as a ghoul. He felt it was only fair, to know what fresh hell those fine folks had gone through back in Diamond City, in exchange for never having to see his own cowardly face again. He’d been prepared for sharp words and disgusted looks, and was fine and dandy treating those particular attitudes with a friendly wave and a knife to the stomach. 

Hancock hadn’t been prepared for attraction.

Love? Maybe, although in his mind grossly unlikely, but he had heard once that love was blind so there was some small distant part of him that realized it was possible that someone might be dumb enough to fall for his particular brand of charm hard enough to blind themselves to his appearance. But, the idea that someone might look at him with a fully functional pair of eyes, the kind of green you only see on trees in pre-war magazines, and actually enjoy what they’re looking at was somehow unthinkable.

And yet,

Hancock had such a creature resting her head on his bare chest right at this very moment. Her arm draped over his stomach, the rest of her body a line of heat along his side. Skin to perfectly smooth soft skin with not an ounce of hesitation or revulsion. Her hand tracing gently over the bumps and dips of his marred flesh. Either she genuinely didn’t find his skin repulsive or she was one of the best actors alive and before tonight Hancock hadn’t been in a mood to find out which. Now though, the desire to know burned at him and any chems that might have soothed the itch were currently out of reach. Moving was, of course, not an option.

“Fee, babe?”

Felicity made a hum of acknowledgment, black hair that pooled around her face parting as she angled her head to peer up at him. She looked sleepy and content. 

“If it's about the Mole rat conspiracy it’ll keep until morning,” She murmured, “We have to be up early if we want to make it to Hangman’s Alley in any reasonable amount of time tomorrow”. 

“It's not about the mole rats but, well this has been nagging at me for a while now,” He began, “And I might have to apologize for killing the mood but I gotta know. Doesn’t- Don’t my scars bother you at all?”

Felicity’s face lost its contentment almost immediately and though she didn’t look away she did look uneasy. Her hand finally stopped its soothing motion and lay still and warm against his side.

“That bad huh?” 

“No, not bad at all actually,” She insisted immediately, “I’m just not sure you’ll believe me when I tell you it's a turn on for me.”

And that was something, definitely something. 

“You telling me you have a ghoul fetish sweetheart?” Hancock tried, if that were the case, he can’t say he would mind, but, “That’s a bit much to wrap my head around given that I’m pretty sure you told me there were no ghouls before the war.”

That earned him an amused and somewhat exasperated huff and Felicity dug her chin into his chest just enough to hurt.

“It amazes me what your chem addled mind remembers sometimes. You were practically comatose when I told you that. But yes, your right there were no ghouls before the bombs fell. What no one seems to know or remember is that the world was at war long before that day. Military service was mandatory and everyone had to exact their pound of flesh. There wasn’t a single American who didn’t come back from their service damaged in one way or another. We hid our scars under clothes or drowned them in our sin of choice because that was what was expected of us.”

Felicity moved her hand from his side and brought it up to cradle it along his jaw, her thumb stroking his uneven cheek. 

“But to me, there’s something so incredible about them. A permanent badge of honor that said the world tried to take you away whole and you fought to stay and succeeded, and because you survived I get to have you in my life.”

She looked so incredibly earnest at that moment that it makes his heart ache. He never knows what to say in moments like this. He, John Hancock, king of the big speech struck stupid by a little honesty. Luckily for him, Felicity doesn’t even break stride.

“Well that’s the honest messy emotional response,” She continued, turning her head back to the side and nuzzling into his chest, “The simple answer is that I like the way you look and I enjoy the way your skin feels on mine.”

Felicity punctuated her point by dragging her nails feather-light from his jaw and down along his neck and Hancock couldn’t help but groan low in his throat.

“Fee if you keep that up neither of us will be getting any sleep tonight.” 

Hancock could feel her smile against his chest as she threw her leg over both of his and slid it slowly upwards.

“You say that like it's a bad thing, love,” She said, her words ghosting across his skin. 

“Don’t we have things to do tomorrow, bright and early?”

“Don’t be silly,” Felicity admonished, lifting herself up to loom over Hancock with a devilish grin. “What’s the point of surviving the apocalypse if you can’t make your own schedule.”

Well now, how could he possibly argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a story here. I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Might turn it into a series of shorts if I think of any more.


End file.
